Finding Out
by Mrs. One Direction
Summary: What if Jacob found out that Edward stayed with Bella at night? How would he react? Just a quick one-shot


**Bella Swan was in her bedroom on Monday night, Charlie had to work late, Edward had said he was gonna be a little late so she turned on the radio and started singing and somewhat dancing along to the music. **

**She was listening to "California Gurls" by Katy Perry and Snoop Dog, she was singing along when two arms wrapped around her waist "Edward!" she smacked his chest even though it wouldn't do anything "what?" he asked innocently "I thought you were gonna be late?" he laughed "so you decided to put on a show?" she rolled her eyes and walked away from him. **

**"Bella, come on you know I didn't mean it like that" she still wouldn't look at him "Bella" he said in a sing-song voice "please talk to me?" still nothing, he sighed "fine, I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow" he walked towards the window. **

**"Edward, don't leave" he turned around with his crooked smile perfectly in place "kind of figured that would work" she laughed "I still think you're a jerk Eddie" he raised an eyebrow at her "did you just call me Eddie?" she nodded "what's your point Eddie?" **

**All of a sudden he threw her down on the bed and was hovering over her "Bella, Bella, Bella, have you not learned in the past not to tease me?" then it hit her, she knew what he was gonna do "Edward, don't!" he smirked "I told you a long time ago what would happen if you teased me" he wiggled his fingers in front of her face and she braced herself. **

**All of a sudden his fingers attacked her sides and her stomach, she started laughing and squirming "s-stop!" she yelled laughing "not yet, cause I still wanna get right here" he said tickling her hip, she squealed and laughed "and mostly right here" he squeezed her kneecap (AN: IDK about you but my dad always did that to me when I was little and I tickles like hell) and her laughter doubled. **

**Finally he let her go and they started wrestling around on the bed laughing and smiling when they heard something from outside "Bella!" they looked at each other, she got up and looked out the window and Jacob was standing in the front yard "look out I'm coming up" he jumped into the window. **

**"What the hell is he doing here?" Jacob asked pissed off "more importantly, what are you doing here?" she asked annoyed "I heard Charlie was gonna be late tonight so I though I'd come see you" he glared at Edward who just sat on the bed with Bella in his lap. **

**"Jacob if your gonna come over, call first or something" he scoffed "what about him? Does he call?" she shook her head "no, because I know that he's coming" then it dawned on Jacob "he comes over here every night doesn't he?" Bella didn't say anything "and he stays, all night" again she didn't respond "oh Charlie is gonna love this" her head shot up and she glared at him "don't you dare tell Charlie, I'll never see Edward again!" Jacob shrugged "so? Doesn't seem so bad" Bella knew if she slapped him it would only hurt her "get out" so she tired the next best thing "what?" she glared at him "get out of my house Jacob" he went out the window. **

**Edward hugged her and kissed her head "he's gonna tell Charlie and I won't even be able to see you at school" she said, crying? **

**Edward had never seen her cry. **

**"Shh, don't cry, he's not gonna tell Charlie, he only said that to scare you" she sobbed into his chest "what if he does though?" Edward looked at her "your eighteen, you can do whatever you want, you can come live with me if your afraid that he is gonna tell" she nodded "can I come move in with you soon?" he smiled "I'll talk to Carlisle and Esme, knowing them you could be moved in by next week" she laughed. **

**"There's that beautiful smile I love" she stood on her toes and kissed him "I love you" she said muffled into his chest as he hugged her again "I love you, more then you could ever know" he kissed her head. **

**"Right back at ya Eddie" she laughed "alright that's it" Edward pinned her down on the bed and began tickling her again "you must like it when I do this Bella because you keep teasing me" he said tickling her thigh, she squealed when he did so. **

**"I-I'm sorry!" she yelled through her loud laughter "what's my name?" Edward teased still going "E-Edward!" he cleared his throat "Ed-ward An-Anthony M-Masen Cul-Cullen!" he stopped and kissed her. **

**"Much better" he said after they pulled away, she laughed "I need a human moment" he nodded and got off of her. She went to the bathroom to get changed and brush her teeth.**

**When Bella came back Edward was looking at the pictures and drawings on her walls. **

**"Hey" she said walking in and standing next to him. **

**"Hey" he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. **

**"You drew all these?" he asked after a minute of silence "yeah, Charlie used to have them up on the fridge, I guess when I came back he thought it'd be better if they would be in here" Edward laughed as he looked at the baby pictures "you look good with a mow hawk" he said smiling referring to the picture of Bella as a baby in the bathtub grinning with her hair styled into a soapy mow hawk, she laughed "oh shut up".**

**About an hour later she fell asleep in Edward's arms, Charlie came up to check on her when he got home, she was alone, so he thought.**

**The next morning Bella went downstairs to eat something before going to school "Isabella Marie Swan! I can not believe that boy has been sneaking into your room and spending the night!" **

**Bella was shocked, so he did tell "yeah dad he has, we never do anything wrong though, I feel safe and comfortable with him there" Charlie scoffed "safe, Bella he left you! I never want you to see him again!" Bella shook her head "I'm over eighteen, I can do what I want!" she yelled "not under my roof!" she smiled "well lucky for both of us I won't be under **_**your **_**roof for much longer, I'm moving in with the Cullen's" Charlie's eyes bugged out of his head "no your not! I forbid you to!" she ignored him and walked out of the house.**

**When she got to school, Edward was already waiting by his black Volvo. **

**She pulled up next to him and got out "Alice told me about Charlie" Bella looked up at him "oh, forgot you had a physic in your house" he hugged her to his chest "we'll have you moved in by the weekend" they kissed when a loud engine from behind them made Bella jump. **

**Jacob pulled into the parking lot on his motorcycle, she went over to him "why the hell did you tell Charlie?" she asked shoving him "because, he's gonna hurt you Bella!" she rolled her eyes "he's not gonna hurt me! You're the one who hurt me! When I had no one to turn to you left me! Do you know how much that hurt me?" he didn't say anything "stay the hell away from us" she walked to class with Edward.**

**When she got home that night Charlie was in the living room watching a baseball game "there's bars on your windows" he said before Bella went upstairs "what?" she screeched "why the hell did you do that?" Charlie stood up "because your not gonna see him ever again" she shook her head right when the doorbell rang. **

**When she opened the door Edward was standing there "Alice" he said simply, she nodded "I'll be in the truck" she closed the door "who was that?" Charlie asked coldly "no one. I'm leaving, I just need some clothes" she went upstairs.**

**When she came back down she didn't say anything to Charlie, she just walked out.**

**Her and Edward drove back to his house "why are men such jerks?" Bella asked out of nowhere, Edward looked at her with his eyebrows raised "oh sorry" she said trying not to laugh "you think that's funny don't you?" Edward asked "little bit yeah" he started poking at her sides, she squirmed "Edward stop, I'm driving" he knew it probably wasn't a good idea to keep doing that while she was trying to drive.**

**Later that night Bella was reading "Wuthering Heights" in Edward's room on his bed when he came in "hey" he sat next to Bella and kissed her. **

**"Hi, any news on Charlie?" Edward shook his head "no" she sighed "sit with me" Edward laughed and sat next to her. **

**"Why did Jake tell Charlie?" Bella asked looking up at Edward "because he thought that if Charlie found out then you'd never see me again then he'd have a chance with you" she laughed "thanks for letting me live here" now he laughed "you don't need to thank me, I love having you with me and just think I don't have to leave home to stay with you now" they kissed "I love you" she mumbled against his lips "I love you too".**

**Awwww happy ending, everyone loves them! Check out my new story "Family Ties"! I love you all! **


End file.
